1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a heat sink assembly, and particularly to a heat sink assembly having a fixing device for readily and firmly attaching a fan to a heat sink.
2. The Related Art
During operation of an electronic device of a computer system, a large amount of heat is often produced. The heat must be quickly removed from the electronic device, to prevent the computer system from becoming unstable or being damaged. Typically, a heat sink is attached to an outer surface of the electronic device to facilitate removal of heat therefrom. Fans are often attached to the heat sink to provide forced convection therefrom.
A conventional means for attaching a fan to a heat sink is by using screws. Referring to FIG. 6, each of four corners of a fan 2 defines a through hole. A heat sink 1 forms threading corresponding to the through holes of the fan 2. Screws 3 extend through the through holes and engage with the threadings of the heat sink 1, thereby attaching the fan 2 to the heat sink 1. However, installation and removal of the fan requires a tool such as a screwdriver. This makes the process cumbersome and complicated. Moreover, aluminum chips may be torn off the threadings of an aluminum heat sink as the screws 3 are rotated during installation. Such loose chips can migrate to other parts of the computer system during installation or use, where they may cause malfunction or damage. Furthermore, this mode lacks generality because it can only be used in heat sink of a given size and given configuration heat sink.
Thus a heat sink assembly which overcomes the above problems of the prior art is desired.